


A.I. at your service!

by cosmic_ink



Series: A.I. Motherboard [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AI!ink, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount is a blessing, I am screaming I am crying, M/M, Sci-Fi AU, Science Fiction, Write and Wyrm put plot generators to SHAME, drabble idea, go peek at the comments, it’s a mad party in there, jaiafjsoakslxnkxozoxo, oh jeezus this is getting outta hand XD, srsly tho read the comments, theres more contents there than the actual fic itself by now XD, there’s gonna be some delicious angst in the fic now bois, this is beautiful, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom has joined the fray!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink
Summary: Error is just a local IT guy trying to get by. The man has seen a lotta things in his line of work.A sentient household A.I. is not one of them.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: A.I. Motherboard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928566
Comments: 156
Kudos: 78





	A.I. at your service!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea stuck with me and refused to LEAVE.

  
Error had no idea how things had gotten to this point. And for what, a couple of extra bucks? God, he should've turned the other way when he had the chance.

_A few days ago....._

The IT technician tinkered with the cover on top of the branded console, unscrewing the lid loose from its latch. Ugh, why does he keep getting called for this kind of problem?

Seriously, it doesn't take a genius to maintain a simple hard drive in good shape. Just. Don't. Be. An idiot. That's it!

Error couldn’t believe this fucker decided to call the second he and his brothers were closing shop, talk about punctuality. Apparently, the client called in because they finally had enough of the piece of pesky Ai hardware they purchased not too long ago.

According to them, the program wasn't working right (maybe it’s because you didn't read the instructions? Like you’re supposed too??!). And apparently, the avatar wasn't the one they ordered? (Then fucking read the labels before buying godammit!). Honestly, it wouldn't be the first mind inducing case Error had encountered in his line of work.

In the end, the client demanded to have it returned and in exchange for a brand new copy of the system from the company.

And they were awfully adamant about it too, bless Geno's patience for dealing with this shithead of a customer on the phone. His brother, being the help desk agent of their particular department, passed him the message of his current task.

The task being that Error, the hardware technician, had to drop by at the person's home to install a brand new copy for them, taking the allegedly 'faulty' software back to the shop to issue a refund.

The only bright side of the job was that the client promised to pay handsomely for their services, and honestly, they better be if that’s the case.

By the stars, if Error's work experience taught him anything, it was that a good portion of people are just plain old dickheads.

A part of him wondered if this person was just pulling their legs on the issue, trying to scam them out of their work reputation or something. Perhaps that was just Error's personal dislike to people in general speaking up, but his point still stands.

The job was simple. Go to the fucker's house, hear their sorry excuse of a complaint, replace the system software with a new one, get paid (they better tipped him in full too!) and skedaddle the hell out of there.

~~He should've thought twice before taking up the offer.  
~~

* * *

Upon arriving at the client’s home, Error tried to keep the pleasantries at a bare minimum, just enough to uphold a basic worker's decorum on the job.

The person who opened the door, a grinning skeleton with tar streaking down from their sockets, led him to the living room where the console was set up.

It was connected to the telly, the screen having turned off, but that's okay. Error just needed to connect his worker's tab to the set and replace the person's software with a new one, safely transferring the old copy into his drives.

Being a part of his job, he curtly asked the skeleton monster what's causing the problem for the software, proper work decorum remember?

The other was lounging on their couch as the technician crouched down before the console, the former texting on their phone with their legs crossed on the coffee table.

"No fucking idea." They answered Error's query without looking up form their screen.

“It's my roommate's idea to get one. He's the one who called ya in the first place.“

"He said it wasn't responding to commands, and the avatar doesn't even show up on screen, I think? Honestly, I ain't got a clue. That's the gist of it I got to tell ya, the guy was pretty pissed from what I heard.

.....

Well, that was something Error supposed? At least the caller wasn't here, explains the lack of the usual Karen-esque bullshit he was expecting to deal with.

Error got back to work, wanting to get the job over with. Continuing from where he left off, the dark boned skeleton connected a cable from his tablet to the open console, plugging one cable end into one of the available ports on the device.

It took a moment to start his tab up, before the screen lit up with a happy beep. Error's multi colored phalanges skimmed across the screen, rhythmically opening up tabs and initiating the system transfer for the new A.I. system onto the console.

The process however required a security check for the authorization, nothing with a quick identity recognition via his phone couldn’t do. ~~Mistake #1~~

While waiting, Error took the time to look over the side tabs on the screen, expecting to see a few messages pop up from detecting the glitch in the system.

_huh..._

Strangely enough, there wasn't a single tab stating a fault from the current software. His sockets squinted in confusion, feeling a flicker of anger bobbing at his soul.

So the call was a fluke after all! Now he was just wasting his time here replacing a software that didn't even have any errors in it in the first place! Goddammit!

Error was momentarily brought out of his reverie by a soft plink on the coffee table, near the edge to where he was seated. Looking up, he saw a tall glass of lemonade on the table, with a small serving of a cinnamon bunny (holy shit it's covered in chocolate!) on the side.

"Look, I figured my roommate probably gave y'all a pretty hard time, so take this as a small form of apology, I guess?" The other skeleton told Error from the couch, having sitting back down shortly after serving the food. A lovely calico cat was trotting over to where the former sat, claiming his left femur as its temporary perch.

" 'm Killer, by the way." The other added, stroking the feline's ears.

"I hope my pal didn't give ya too much of a stick up yer asses for coming here, heh...."

Huh, a nice surprise so it seemed.

.....

The job ended on a rather good note after that. The transfer getting completed successfully with Error gathered up his things before he leaves, offering one of his rare thank yous to Killer for the treats.

Sending a text to Geno informing of his task taken care of, Error then made his way back home by hitching a ride on the monorail on the way, breathing a sigh of relief for getting the final assignment done for the day.

Sitting in his bag, sat a drive piece that held the 'faulty' software in his tab's confines, the tech personnel unaware of the entity that resided within its codes.

* * *

Upon reaching his apartment's door, Error placed his hand on the security scan on the wall. It felt so good to finally be home, he mused. He was going to fix himself a short dinner for the evening, topped it off with a marathon of his prized soap opera to end the day's activities before bed.

His door unlocked with a fun little ditty from the security screen, the wooden plank swinging aside on its own to welcome him into the humble lonesome of his home. He trotted through the doorway, slinging his bag onto the two seater couch in front of his small flat screen before heading to his bathroom.

After a warm shower, the dark boned skeleton got a pack of mac n' cheese from the freezer and popped it into the microwave, setting it to cook.

In the meantime, his flopped onto his sofa, grabbing for the remote and turning on the telly to find his favored channel, Error was dying for some well-deserved UnderNovela right about now.

The microwave gave a loud 'ding' as it stopped, and Error was just about to get up when his tab decided to ring in his bag.

Error's shoulders sagged in frustration, who the hell was it _this_ time?

He reached in and tiredly took out his tablet to unlock it, finding a notification on his email. Clicking on the email icon on the bottom right, he found….what....? It was a text from Geno.

 _What would his brother want with him right now?_ He wondered.

It’s rare for the other to send him any sort of files or texts through the mail, but Error figured that if he did, it must’ve been important. He tapped open the email slide and read the message, this was written inside.

.....

**"Heya Error, would you mind running a scan on this new file for me?**

**Sent attachment:—**  
**Application file - (RMP.exe - 3O13.255T)**

**Would rlly appreciate it, thx!"**

.....

If it was anyone else, Error would have turn a blind eye on the request, and only get back to it tomorrow. But this was Geno we’re talking about, one of the few rare souls that Error and his grumpy self cared about and tolerated.

With that, he plugged in his tab to the flat screen of his tv, wanting to handle the unforeseen task while lounging on the couch. After a few simple clicks, he transferred the file over for a system scan. ~~Mistake #2~~

While Error waited for the process to run through its course, he went to give his brother a call. The line was picked up after the first two beeps.

"Hello? Geno speaking.” In came his brothers voice, though it sounded a tad fuzzy on the other end.

"Hey Gen, what's up with the file you just emailed me? You don’t really send me any files to take a look for you. Is it something important?"

"Wha...?" There was some announcer's voice going out in the background, the sound of doors opening accompanied with lots of footsteps. "What file?"

"Uh, the program that you emailed me just a while ago?"

Error furrowed his brows at Geno's confused tone. "You said you needed my help in running a check over for you."

"What??" Geno's voice was getting more staticky as time went on.

" I didn't…. _frsssk_ ….send you any file, Error. I'm still in the subway heading home at the moment, and sorry but…. _krrsssk_...the line's pretty clogged around here. I can barely hear you from the phone."

Then came another static buzz from the other end of the call. "Oh geez....Error, I'll get back to you later okay? Just....until...get home....."

The call ended with a beep, leaving Error to ponder on his lonesome. That's.....strange.

With the line being finicky at Geno's side, an email wouldn't have gotten through in the first place, less of any sorts of text and voice calls for that matter.

Just as he was about to turn back to his tv screen, the lights went out.

…..

"You got to be fucking with me…."

Error would flip a table if he wasn't in his own home right now. Couldn't he just catch a break for a few minutes?

Getting up with a groan, he went to check on his fuse box, which was located on one side of his kitchen wall. He slowly maneuvered around the furniture, feeling against the walls for support. Error briefly cursed his shitty eyesight for making his job harder.

Just as he was about to flip open the box’s cover, he heard a noise from the living room.

_Flick!_

It was the tv, it turned on on its own!  
  
For some reason, Error felt a chilling shiver went up spine. He could see the tv's light from here, casting shadows on the polished floor as it shone against the couch and coffee table.

"Oh! I'm online."

_what the f u c k...?_

If Error wasn't a skeleton monster, he swore his skin would've jump right off.

There was a voice coming from his living room, in his fucking apartment! Who's there!!? He could've sworn the door was locked after he came in!

"Hellooooooooo??? Anyone out there?"

Who the fuck was that??! It sounded odd but, it was as if someone was speaking through a screen on video call.

"I thought there's...Um, let's see here......Ahah!"

His phone buzzed in his pocket, his ringtone blaring out from the cell. He frantically fumbled to silence it, but it was too late.

"Oh! Helloooo???"

_Oh shit._

"I can hear you y'know! Could you please come over here? I wish to see you!"

Error's soul was pounding in his rib cage, beads of magic trickling down the side of his skull. Where could he run to? His apartment was a good six stories up, and the door is through the living room, the place where the mysterious intruder was speaking from. Shit!

"Hellooooooo? Maybe they don't speak English, uh....." The voice proceeded to called out 'Hello' in 8 different languages.

God, Error really doesn't have a choice, does he?

Slow as a baby fawn fumbling for its first steps, Error quietly tip toed over to the end of the hallway. He peeked over the wall, his hands trembling as he tried to spot the intruder, only to find.....

No one.

Questions mark lit up in Error's mind. There was no one here!

His eyelights darted around in the dim lighting, slowly walking out for a closer look. The resident skeleton was heading over to inspect the kitchen when the intruder’s voice started him once more.

"Oh there you are!"

Holy shit.

Error turned around with lightning speed, his gaze stopping at the lit up screen of his tv. His mismatched sockets flickered out in shock.

On the tv screen, displayed the visage of a smiling skeleton, with an odd black mark on his cheek. The other monster's eyelights flickered between different shapes and colors every blink, grin growing wider upon finding Error's full attention directed to him.

"Hello there, my name's Ink! Your friendly system A.I. at your service! ;3"

Needless to say, Error promptly crashed after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Error: Nothing can come between me and my personal privacy  
> Ink: *Plays Wii music in the background* 
> 
> Look at me, making another drabble when I should’ve been working on the previous fics. Rest assured, WG is still in progress my dudes!
> 
> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
